Kayo Cep
by Konner Wilson
Summary: With Fairy World preparing for war, Timmy must find out a secret that has been kept in his family since the day he was born. NEW RATING!
1. Birth of a Super Fairy

**Chapter 1:**

**The Birth of a Super Fairy**

Timothy Theodore Turner was born on February 19th 1997, to Theodore and Melissa Turner. Theodore was a Fairy, but Melissa was a Human, making "Timmy", as he was called, a half Fairy.

"He will be a great warrior one day," said Theodore, admiring his son.

"He will not fight on my watch!" Timmy's mother said, angrily.

After 5 years, Timmy's training began, secretly. Theo turned into a tough love father after the training started. Timmy learned how to harness all the power he was given by his warrior father, but without telling Timmy that he was a half Fairy.

Because Theo couldn't tell Timmy he was a half Fairy, Theo turned his training towards more Human like ways, such as weight lifting and running for hours on end. This trained Timmy in stamina and got him to be stronger than most kids.

Theo also talked to his old community college buddy, Cosmo and his new wife Wanda, to be Timmy's Fairy godparents. Theo said that Timmy needed to be guided by more magical Fairies than himself.

"Cosmo, you graduated college a year before me," Theo argued, "and we're the same age! I need you to guard Timmy with your life. I need to become a regular dad, maybe a stupid one, just to lower his expectations for me. We will tell him when he's good and ready. His thirteenth year will be just right, do you think so, Cosmo?"

"It will be fine. I'll act dumb as well, so when he sees how powerful we both are, he'll be surprised," Cosmo said.

"Why do we need him surprised?" Wanda asked

Cosmo and Theo didn't hear and there was a bright light and smoke and Theo was gone.

Wanda didn't bother asking Cosmo.

It was the day Timmy turned thirteen that the preparation for war began. Somehow the Human government found out about the Fairies in their midst and was building up an army to combat them.

When his father told Timmy that he was a Fairy, Timmy was in complete disbelief.

"Have you ever noticed that when you are in danger, you seem to feed off of it, it drives you? Have you ever noticed this? Have you ever disappeared from someplace and your godparents weren't around?" Theo asked.

"You mean, Mr. And Mrs. Fredrickson, my godparents?" Timmy asked, sweaty about his parents finding out about his Fairy godparents.

"No, Timmy, your Fairy godparents,"

Those were the words Timmy had been dreading.

His parents had found out and now they were going to be taken away.

"I'm a Fairy, too, you know," Theo said.

Timmy didn't know what to think about this piece of information. He DID know that his dad wasn't as stupid as he let on, he DID know that his dad was sort of magical, with the ability to keep a two story house with all the furniture and just sharpen pencils for a living.

Theo sensed his son's thoughts and said, "The Fairy Army gives me $5,400 a year for being a Wand of Honor recipient. The Wand of Honor is the highest medal you can get in the Fairy Army,"

"What about you? Are you a Fairy too?" Timmy asked, his godparents appearing behind him.

"Ah, Cosmo, Wanda, please help me explain to the boy that his mother is a Human," Theo asked.

"Yes sir, Commander Turner," Cosmo said, in a voice Timmy hadn't heard in a long time, "Timmy, you're father met your mother when he was on duty down here on Earth. I was with him; we had to stop an Anti-Fairy drug ring, that's how your father and I met. But Melissa and your father met when he was stationed in a junkyard and was discovered by a worker. The worker happened to be your grandfather, Amos Layton. Your grandfather knew about Fairies and housed a few of them in their small house by the junkyard. So Amos took me and your father in and we met a 27-year-old woman and her Fairy godparent. That was Fairy godparent happened to be my future wife, Wanda. So, your father and I both met our wives…" Tears welted up in Cosmo's eyes, "your grandfather was killed when the Anti-Fairies found our hideout and shot him with a lightning bolt. We killed them, but not before Amos died of his wounds…"

Timmy hung his head and anger filled his eyes.

Just then came a knock on the door.

Theo went to answer it.

He opened the door and a blue fairy was standing there and he said, "Hello, Commander!"

There came a scream and a bright flash of light.

When Timmy saw his dead father, it put him over the edge.

He screamed and the hair on his head stood up and turned neon yellow and his eyes… No one would be able to describe exactly how they looked… they were angry… darting around, as if an animal looking for prey… then they found some.

The two Anti-Fairies at the door.

Timmy launched himself to the door in one jump; he pulled his fist back and scored a hit right to the nearest Anti-Fairy's face. Timmy landed on one foot and swung his other around to kick the other Anti-Fairy in the head.

Outside, the sky was black; the grass had lost his green and everything was either a color of gray, white of black. All that was in full color was the Anti-Fairies and Timmy saw two more in the trees.

Timmy made his hands look like guns with his index and his middle fingers out and his ring and pinky fingers in and his thumbs standing up. He brought his thumbs down as if to fire his guns and two bolts of magical energy shot out and he destroyed the two Anti-Fairies in the trees.

Timmy then focused on his primary target: The Anti-Fairy that killed his father.

Timmy ran, baseball slid and arrived at the Anti-Fairy's location in the middle of his front yard. He pulled up his fist and drove it into the Anti-Fairy's face. Timmy then swung his leg around and kicked the other Anti-Fairy closing in on his position.

Timmy knew that all four Anti-Fairies were destroyed. He looked back at his mother and his godparents standing at the door. Their faces were in shock.

"We leave for Fairy World today," were Timmy's only words.


	2. A Very Short Year

**Chapter 2**

**A Very Short Year**

It was 3:00 p.m when Timmy stepped into the 32x30 foot chamber.

It was 9:12 p.m when he stepped out. He was one year older and more powerful than he could've ever been.

But I'm getting ahead of myself:

Timmy and Wanda arrived in Fairy World at 12:31 p.m and they found Jorgen von Strangle at 2:54 p.m.

"Cosmo!" Jorgen said, happy to see Timmy's green haired godparent.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss, Timmy. Theo was a good Fairy and he will be dearly missed," Jorgen said, putting his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Timmy asked, brushing Jorgen's hand off.

"I'm the second most powerful Fairy in Fairy World. Well, now I'm the most powerful since your father died. I can sense things and I saw how you reacted to those Anti-Fairies killing your father. Going Super Fairy is one of the most difficult things for a Fairy to do. They have to be pure of heart and awakened by rage to do what you did. After your training, you will be with me until the Humans attack Fairy World," Jorgen said, finally explaining what happened to Timmy back on Earth.

"My father did sense what I was thinking… Like when I thought of how we got money!" Timmy explained, everything seeming to make sense.

"Timmy, you are still not yet powerful enough to take on the Humans. You will train with Cosmo in a special chamber that turns minutes into days. So in 365 minutes or a little over six hours, you will be one year older and have a year of training behind you, before we get into the real training," Wanda said.

"OK, but what will happen in this chamber?" Timmy asked.

"You will train with weights, cardio and you will learn to fight and fly, just like pure-blooded Fairies," Cosmo said.

"OK, let's go. Goodbye you guys, I guess, see you in a year…er, six hours! Something!" Timmy said, ready to walk into the chamber.

"OK, here we go, Timmy. I'll be the only other person you'll see for one year, so are you sure?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes," Timmy said, ready to step into the chamber.

Once they did, it was 3:00 p.m and in a little over six hours, at 9:12 p.m, Timmy stepped out and looked like he had been through the toughest military boot camp ever. His hair was long and straight, flowing down to his shoulders. His forearms rippled with veins and his biceps bulged out. His shirtless body showed a sculpted chest and stomach. His strong calf muscles bulged just as much as his biceps. His upper leg made his old basketball shorts, which were always loose on him, almost tight.

Even Jorgen stared at Timmy, gawking at his almost picture perfect body.

"Hey, guys," Timmy, said with a smile, his voice had changed almost as much as his body.

Jorgen fired a bolt of energy at Timmy and Timmy jumped in the air, blasted his own bolt of energy, did a forward summersault and landed on his feet with a smile. The bolt his Jorgen square in the chest and knocked him down.

"Nice try, Jorgen," Timmy said, "But Cosmo woke me up with that stuff. I know that I could die at any moment, so I've learned to remain vigilant and more importantly," Timmy smiled as Jorgen got up, "KAYO-CEP!"

Timmy burst from his standing position and darted towards Jorgen. Timmy juked around Jorgen, did a half turn and blasted a punch to Jorgen's back before Jorgen could see that Timmy left the spot that he stood at when he exited the chamber.

"That's the most important thing," Timmy said, still not losing his smile.

"A Kayo-Cep is something I've never even learned. You must be a very powerful Fairy," Jorgen said.

"Yeah, it just takes practice, Jorgen. After a long year, it only took me 4 months and I learned a lot more stuff than that. Like how to go Super Fairy whenever I want," Timmy said.

"No, you didn't," Jorgen said, struggling to his feet.

"Yup, I did,"

A bright flash of light then emerged Timmy, his hair bright yellow and standing on end. A bright shield of energy surrounded Timmy, "This is a Super Fairy One,"

Another bright flash and Timmy's shield got brighter, "Super Fairy Two,"

The final bright flash and Timmy's hair rolled down his back, but it wasn't straight anymore. It was spiky, but rolled down his back as if it was straight, but it was still bright yellow.

"This is a Super Fairy Three," Timmy said, finally showing Jorgen how powerful Timmy really was.

"His power level is 1 million! He's the most powerful Fairy ever born!" Jorgen yelled, fainting to the ground.

000000000000000000

Timmy was the most powerful Fairy ever born, but two friends were creeping up on topping his power level… one bald, black man and another sandy haired, white man with braces.

A.J and Chester wouldn't stop until they had achieved the 1 million power level and topped their friend.


	3. The Annex

**Chapter 3**

**The Annex**

The entire racket Timmy caused when he went Super Fairy made the gang leave the warehouse that housed the training chambers. They decided to make the backroom of a local Fairy World bar their headquarters. But first, another surprise was in store for Timmy and his Rebellion.

Just before the gang left for the Fairy World Beer Hall, a tall, black man entered the warehouse. Behind him was an equally tall white man. Timmy turned and saw them.

"Chester! AJ!" He yelled, running and hugging the two men.

"How did you get here?" Timmy asked.

"We're half-Fairies, too. We trained in another chamber in the backroom of the warehouse; we don't have the results you have, but we're close!" Chester said, happily.

Timmy explained what had happened and why they had to move from the warehouse to the backroom of the Beer Hall.

"A Super Fairy Three!" Chester exclaimed, "That's amazing! I can go Super Fairy, but not Super Fairy Two, let alone Three!"

000000000000000000

Jorgen pulled some strings and sent Wanda, Cosmo, AJ, Chester and Timmy into hiding in the backroom of the Fairy World Beer Hall. AJ found that behind a bookcase, there was a stairway. It led down to the basement that had 5 separate rooms and one and a half bathrooms.

AJ set up security cameras in one of the small rooms, and set up dorms in the two largest rooms; a boy's dorm and a girl's dorm. There was another large room that the gang set up as a training room. They set up power level scanners and soundproofed the entire basement, so the Rebellion could be as loud as it wanted. Timmy thought that the Humans would use machines to detect magic, so they made the room undetectable for any magical scanner.

The gang also started building down from the training room, making another staircase that would lead to a time chamber like the one Timmy and Cosmo trained in.

After one year in hiding, the basement was completed and ready to be opened to anyone ready to sign up for the Rebellion.

AJ destroyed the bookcase and put a door there, so recruits could walk through the door and not stand in the back room like an idiot. Humans can't see the door and aren't even able to turn the handle, so the Rebellion was safe from any attacks by Humans.

The owner of the bar wasn't as secretive when it came to the Rebellion as Jorgen was. The barman alerted the Fairy Police of the Rebellion, thinking that the gang was rebelling against the Fairy World government and not the Human government.

AJ got wind of this and hid the hideout with 27 layers of magic, but it wasn't enough, the Fairy Police got to the backroom before any attack was even planned.

AJ ran out of the room with his sword and sliced down the Police. Chester then came out, went Super Fairy and assisted AJ in the battle against the Fairy Police.

"KAYO-CEP!" Timmy yelled, he then used his speed to fly into the main bar room, grab a pistol and get onto a table and fire the pistol. This caused the bar room to stop and stare.

"We're taking over!" Timmy yelled.

This caused mass chaos in the bar and people started attacking each other and the cops. AJ and Chester pushed the cops out of the backroom and into the main bar room, making the denizens of the bar attack the cops. Timmy again yelled "KAYO-CEP!" and ran back into the safe house.

"That was too close," Timmy said, when Chester and AJ were back in the safe house.

"Yeah, good idea with the chaos you caused in there. Cosmo erased the cops' memories and now all they can focus on is the bar fight out there," AJ said.

Good, Timmy thought, knowing he didn't need any more action today, since they had just moved in to the hideout a year ago.

In that time, they had more than a hundred attacks in the bar, forcing the gang to always be on their toes, just waiting for the next attack. This was a horrible lifestyle, and Timmy knew it.

There was one way out and that was to destroy the Human government before it attacked Fairy World, or the other option was to defeat the Human Army as they marched into Fairy World.

Either way, there was going to be a war in just three short years, that's what Jorgen had said. Three years more of training and then they had to do the real thing. Fighting the Humans.

But first, there would be one more person to join the gang.

And this half-Fairy would be just as powerful as Timmy was.


	4. The Secret of Cosmo

**Chapter Four:**

The Secret of Cosmo

Cosmo had an extensive library on training Fairies, but there was one book that caught Timmy's eye.

The History Book of Super Fairies, by Jonathon Nazrat

Timmy grabbed the book off of the shelf in the Cosmo's library room of the Annex. He flipped past the forward, for he knew that it only contained dedications and that the author would just thank everyone who helped him.

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A Super Fairy, in Essence**_

_A Super Fairy is… well, just that._

_A super-charged Fairy. _

_Fairies are, in their weakest form, still a powerful being, but, when the very few chosen to be an elite class (The Super Fairies) by God, or the Universe or whatever force that chooses these beings, go into their most powerful form, they can wipe out the even most powerful Fairy._

_A Super Fairy, in itself has ranks, or levels of power, which can be reached through years of training _(Timmy laughed at this)_._

_Super Fairy One: The first level of a Super Fairy, very powerful, can wipe out the most powerful Fairy with some effort. Hair stands on end and is bright yellow. _

_Super Fairy Two: The second level of a Super Fairy, super powerful, can (and will) destroy the most powerful Fairy and their Anti-Fairy clone with mild effort, same characteristics as above, except for a field of energy surrounding the said Super Fairy._

_Super Fairy Three: The Third and final level of a Super Fairy, extremely powerful, can wipe out the most powerful Fairy and Anti-Fairy with such extreme ease, it is deemed that no one Fairy will ever be able to beat a Super Fairy in this state. Same characteristics as above, except that the Super Fairy's hairs are spiky and run down the Super Fairy's back. Takes years of training and effort to achieve this level of Super Fairy and none except for the Fairy only known as Cosmo has gotten to this level of power._

Timmy was surprised that it took years to master the art of becoming a Super Fairy Three, but even more surprised that Cosmo was the only known Fairy that could go that high.

Timmy put the book back where he found it on the shelf, and ran out of the room to question Cosmo.

He found Cosmo training in the gym. Timmy pulled out his pocket scanner and, with Cosmo's back towards him, scanned his power level.

"1.2 million…" Timmy whispered.


	5. The Two Presidents

**Chapter Five:**

**The Two Presidents**

Anti-Cosmo was meeting with Barak Obama, the President of the United States of America. Anti-Cosmo was President of Anti-Fairy World, and they both wanted the Fairies gone, and Obama knew just how to do that.

He would kill off all of the Fairies and that would make the Anti-Fairies all die, riding the world of Fairies in one fell swoop. But Anti-Cosmo didn't know that that was the Human Government's plan. He didn't even know that if you killed a Fairy, their Anti-Fairy clone would die!

Anti-Cosmo's plan was, on Christmas Eve, when every Fairy was drained of their power, it would be the opposite for the Anti-Fairies. The Anti-Fairies would _gain _power, for they are the opposite of the Fairies.

The two Presidents didn't know of each other's plots, but they had banded together on that day to make a plan that would help them both:

Kill the Fairies, You Get to go Free

That was the plan… but Timmy and the gang knew all about it.


	6. Luna

**Chapter Six:**

**Luna**

Timmy knew all about the plots to destroy the Fairies… for he had a spy.

Anti-Wanda, oh the dumb Anti-Fairy she was, acted as Timmy's spy, for she was born different from the other Anti-Fairies. She did not reflect the exact opposite of Wanda, Anti-Wanda was smart, and actually… was Wanda's twin, Luna!

Luna found the rebellion when she ran away from Cosmo to go and… have affairs with other men. Luna stumbled upon the bar that housed the rebellion and found the entrance into the rebellion's main office.

She explained her story to Timmy and the Gang, and it went, to the best of my memory, like this:

I was born in Anti-Fairy world and known as Anti-Wanda, but somehow, my mother, they said, died in childbirth. My father, they said, ran away onto Earth, to be the mischief-maker of the Anti-Fairies. I was stuck with no family, except for my darling… Anti-Jorgen. He was a… smart man… but incredibly weak. I loved him though… Don not take that seriously Cosmo, Anti-Fairies always stray away from their Fairy counterpart's personality a little bit.

But Jorgen… I'm sorry (she had started crying)… he was killed when Anti-Cosmo wanted to court me… Anti-Jorgen got in his way…

Timmy stopped Luna at this and held her. He could tell she was different. She wasn't blue, she actually looked human; she didn't have wings or anything… she looked human…

"Are you a half-fairy?" Timmy asked, quietly, so quietly, in fact, that only Luna could hear it.

"Yes…" Luna said, crying…

She suddenly stopped.

Her eyes turned a bright, electric blue… Her words were some Timmy would never forget:

_Another Hybrid_

_With the Name of Collin Hawk_

_Will Appear to You_

After she finished her haiku, she fell to the ground, her eyes no longer blue. Timmy caught her and she awoke in his arms, again, crying. Timmy noticed everything about Luna just then… she had blond hair and blue eyes… Timmy didn't love her or anything, he just thought of her as a stranger he felt sorry for.

Timmy no longer had any friends… just those he trusted enough that people considered them his friends, but really, Timmy had no friends. He only longed for the day he would return home, maybe a war hero, maybe a broken and defeated man, but always to return home to Trixie Tang.

After four more months in the annex, they found him.

Collin Hawk.

It was in a bar fight, and Collin went Super-Fairy right before… well, this story is going to be saved for next chapter.


	7. Collin Hawk's First Day

**A/N: I put some mature themes in this chapter, so if you don't like anything like: sex, kissing, violence, drinking or anything of that nature, they are all here in minor parts.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Collin Hawk's First Day**

Collin was in a bar, the same bar that the rebellion was staying in. He was just minding his own business when this pretty girl comes by. Collin saw her, and being a lady-killer, decided to go talk to her.

Now, Collin had no friends in Fairy World, for he had just came here to avoid his old world's civil war (his old world was never disclosed, he kept it secret, intentionally or unintentionally). But he sees this beautiful girl, about 5'4, brown hair, brown eyes, and a perfect figure.

So Collin gets up and walks after the girl.

"Hey, I'm Collin," Collin said, turning his swag on.

"I'm Patricia, and I just moved here," she said, excited to see someone.

"I just moved here, too. But, I've heard of this nice coffee shop just down the road. You wanna go check it out?" Collin said.

"I'd rather get a little wasted… if you drink," Patricia quickly added.

"Well, what else would I hang out in a bar for?" Collin asked, smiling.

"To pick up some girls like me," Patricia said.

"Not my first goal in mind. Okay, Patricia, what would you like?" Collin asked, going up to one of the bars.

"Call me Tricia, and a… a beer would be fine," she said.

After a few drinks, Collin was holding himself well, and so was Tricia, but she didn't hold her beer _as _well as Collin.

"Let's go to my place," Tricia said, hooking her arms seductively around Collin.

Collin couldn't refuse.

000000000000000000

Collin woke up in Tricia's apartment, remembering all that had happened the night before.

He and Tricia had had sex.

He then got anxious, then calmed down when he realized he used a condom.

He slipped out of the bed and got his clothes on, he then snuck out the door, leaving a note saying he wanted to get something from his house.

Collin knew full well he wasn't coming back. But he remembered everything about that night… how Tricia's skin felt… how her eyes looked…

_God_, he thought, _what a first day_.

000000000000000000

Collin went back to the bar, only to find that it had been in a large bar fight. Tables were against the wall (which was the custom, to put the tables against the wall, as to not damage anything, lest they be sued or charged for it), but the chairs has been thrown and broken, showing that the work of not damaging things had been stopped, for angry, angry fighting.

Blood on the floor, half-conscious bodies still on the floor, but other than that, and the place was deserted. Suddenly, a person grabbed Collin and pulled him into a door with a sign that was marked "Kayo-Cep". He threw his elbow roughly at the body controlling him, it let go and Collin turned around to see a green-haired Fairy.

Collin didn't ask questions, for he had not been so roughly handled ever in his life (that I know of), so he immediately attacked the green haired Fairy and got Cosmo to the ground, despite his (Cosmo's) efforts to escape.

_This kid is quick, _thought Cosmo, _as quick as Timmy…_

But Cosmo went on full power… Collin had no chance, despite his best efforts.

000000000000000000

Collin woke up on a bed, beside Tricia…

He knew it wasn't a dream, because he felt pain in his stomach, where Cosmo had punched it. But Collin was in a strangely barren room, not Tricia's baby blue room, but a room with no drywall on it, so you could see the studs supporting the ceiling.

Collin turned over (painful), tried to talk to Tricia (painful), and Tricia woke and slapped him (painful).

"You little-!' she yelled, not finishing her sentence.

Collin kissed Tricia and that caused her to slowly sink back down into bed.

After a few minutes of this, Collin broke away and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the Rebellion headquarters," Tricia said, "This is where we fight against the Humans trying to invade Fairy World. Now let's do some things…"

Only then did Collin realized that he (and Tricia) were naked.

Collin shrugged his shoulders and… well, you know the rest.


	8. All of The Lights

A/N: This is a song-themed chapter, from Kanye West's "All of The Lights"

**Chapter Eight:**

All of The Lights

Timmy was walking through Fairy World, it was about midnight, and everything was reveled to him, well, not everything.

Timmy saw something before him, a light.

_Turn up the lights in here baby  
Extra bright; I want y'all to see this  
_

It said to him,

TIMMY!

A stranger and a harlot will bear

You a wise warrior

A mother and father shall bear

A boy who will grow into be

Wise Warrior's enemy

But this man shall be a

Powerful warrior

And the younger shall

Serve the older.

Turn up the lights in here, baby  
You know what I need  
Want you to see everything  
Want you to see all of the lights

Before Timmy could ask any questions, the light disappeared.


	9. The Grove St Party Plot

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Grove St. Party Plot**

Timmy ran back to the Rebellion's headquarters only to find that the "Fairy Rebellion" sign had been replaced by a "Kayo-Cep" sign. He wondered who changed the sign, but he knew that his friends hadn't moved out, for he sensed their presence, even through all of the magical shields.

Without losing a step he plowed through the door and ran down the stairs at full speed, not stopping at all. He came down to the main room and saw Cosmo talking with Jorgen. Their conversation ceased when Cosmo saw Timmy's scared expression. Timmy has never been scared like that.

"Has anyone accepted any strangers or hookers here?" Timmy asked bluntly.

"Yea, two strangers… their in the third room on the right…" Cosmo said, a little freaked out.

Timmy ran and once he got to the door, he calmed himself and knocked. He heard nothing but sensed a powerful energy from one body and low energy from another. He knocked again, to no avail. He then quietly as he could (that's completely silent) he opened the door. He then used a new trick he learned from Cosmo… Timmy went completely invisible.

He snuck through the door and silently closed it.

A young, blond-haired kid, about Timmy's age, was laying down on the bed, while a dark-haired, perfectly figured woman, also about Timmy's age, was on top of him.

The man was powerful looking, with a tight stomach, strong arms and powerful legs. The woman was perfect looking. Big breasted, with hair coming down to just above her shoulders. The pair was making love.

Timmy then silently crept out of the room, and the couple did not hear a thing. For the pair's eyes were closed in passion. As Timmy walked out, he heard a stifled sound of pleasure…

000000000000000000

Timmy told Cosmo what he had heard and saw; Cosmo shrugged it off as just young passion. Timmy had no more questions. He knew what love was about. He knew what happened with sex, he just never seen it done in real life.

After an hour, he told Cosmo his vision (if you call it a vision, a sign from God, whatever), and Cosmo immediately told Timmy that he thought the prophecy was nothing more than a silly prank. He thought that Tricia (that was the girl's name) was not a harlot, for she was tested for any diseases when she first came to the headquarters. It all came up negative.

"No STDs, no AIDs, no HIV, not even ADHD or ADD. She was as clean as a whistle," Cosmo stated, "But, I feel for your concern, these two showing up at the same time that your prophecy comes about is… well, just that… I don't know… the only word I can think of is weird and that still doesn't cover it."

The next day, the most happy event in all of Fairy World was to happen:

The Grove St. Party.

It was Fairy World's Mardi Gras, and it was Mardi Gras on steroids, but first, you need some background information to know how special this party really is:

Grove Street was named after a Fairy named Grover, and Grover was a scientist who discovered how to make a special beer that would get the drinker drunk, but not raise their blood alcohol content, making all the harmful effects of beer, simply go away, and leaving you with a free pass to drive home.

The beer became popular and people then made it that you would get drunk, but not have any of the harmful effects like reduced judgmental skills, delayed reacting time, and not being able to walk properly.

Dr. Grover became famous and they named the longest street in Fairy World after him, and ever since his beer became popular (called Grover's Lager), they've thrown a 2-week party dedicated to the beer.

So the Grove St. Party became the party that everyone came to.

And Anti-Cosmo knew just how to exploit it.


End file.
